Mabel Reflects on a Bad Day
by gravityfalls456
Summary: Mabel reflects on a day that, to say the least, changed her life. As a male yes, it was kind of awkward writing in Mabel's point of view, but I think it turned out okay. Please tell me what you think, this is my first POV story!


Irresponsibility is one of humans worst traits. We are all guilty of some form of it, but there is none greater than that of my Great Uncle Stan. Money is all he lusted for, and couldn't care less about those around him. But the old man was shocked into caring on that fateful day.

It was very quiet around the Mystery Shack that day, and me and Dipper were catching up on some chores around there. Basic stuff, like dusting and rearranging. At 4 P.M. we were done, and got to do whatever we wanted. Unbeknownst to us is the reason it was so quiet that day. Gravity Falls had been under attack. There were a series of gangsters from another town running about the whole of Gravity Falls, and one was heading towards the Mystery Shack.

Me, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan were all in the living room, watching TV. We had just gotten done with our chores, and Stan had done what he usually did on days like this: bark orders and slap us on the head with a newspaper when we did something wrong.

"Do you hear that?" Dipper nudged me, I was dozing off.

"No... What?" I said, still half asleep. Then we both heard a loud bang come from the front door.

Grunkle Stan jumped awake, as he had been asleep as well.

"What was that?" Grunkle Stan asked. If we had known we would have already been out the back door.

"It came from the front door," Dipper said, pointing in the direction of the door. Another loud bang was heard, all of us starting to get frightened at this point.

"You go see what it is kid!" the careless old man said, pushing Dipper towards the door that led to the front door. Dipper started towards the door slowly when we heard another bang, although this one was a little quieter. In it you could hear wood snapping. All three of us were frozen, not knowing what to do. I think we were all on the same page, well, me and Dipper at least: someone was breaking in!

Loud footsteps now flooded the house, and, just as we started out the room to hide, the door to the living room burst open. We quickly turned around to see a man dressed predominately in black, with a stocking cap over his head and a bandanna around his mouth and nose.

Grunkle Stan just screamed and ran out the room, slamming the door shut behind him, and leaving us there in front of this man.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I heard Dipper say, I think that's what he said anyway. He took a couple of steps towards the perp, and before I knew it there was a loud bang and the thug ran out, perhaps not noticing me.

Everything had happened so quickly I didn't know what to do, I just stood there for a second. Then I noticed Dipper. He was lying on the floor with his eyes closed, with an expression of pain on his face. There was a small hole in his chest, with blood coming out of it at a fair pace. Instead of just breaking down and bawling my eyes out, I got a cloth that was lying nearby and tried to stop the blood from pouring out. I softly slapped Dipper's face, trying to wake him up. It wasn't crossing my mind that he could be gone. I thought it had only maybe knocked him out at the time. I wasn't thinking properly, after all, have you ever witnessed your brother be shot?

Grunkle Stan came back into the room after a few more minutes, and saw Dipper on the floor.

"Very funny kid, you're not gonna make me feel bad," the ruthless man said. "But it looks like-"

"Dipper's dead." I cut off my cold-hearted relative. How could I be related to someone such as this?

He didn't say anything, but got down on his knees and felt Dippers pulse in his neck. After a few seconds Stan caught on for the first time that I wasn't lying to him. He also noticed the wound on my brothers body.

"Is this what that loud noise was?" He asked, motioning towards the wound.

"Yeah, and why didn't you do anything to prevent it?" I tried my best to be stern, but I wanted to cry at this point. Stan was just so un-caring.

"I uh, I don't know! I didn't know they had a gun!" He made up.

"You shouldn't have cared what he had, you should have protected us! You should have protected Dipper!" I yelled, and ran upstairs into me and D- my room. I jumped onto my bed and let it all out.

Dipper was dead now because of Stans selfishness! Dipper had his whole life ahead of him! Me and him were supposed to grow up together, and Stan didn't protect us, no, WOULDN'T protect us in an emergency. It was the least he could do as our caretaker.

As I look back on this I realize I could also have done more. I could have pushed Dipper out of the way, I could have been the one to go. That would have been better than going through my life without him. Which I guess is why I took my life on July 2, 2013, a year after the incident. But now I regret it. I didn't know people that killed themselves went... here.


End file.
